fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bite Of 2007
Author's Note This fanfiction is based on the popular and well known franchise: Five Nights At Freddy's A.K.A. FNaF. This is my FIRST fanfiction posted on this wiki so please don't treat this poorly, thanks. ;) Chapter 1. A large pale moon flooded half of a city as a child, holding a gun in his right hand walked upon a familiar restaurant and into the moonlight, as tears rolled down his face, his worst day yet still haunting him. He looked down, staring at his father's gun that he took from his workshop, laying in the chest. The 13 year old boy began lifting the gun to his head, pointing it directly into his mouth. He layed his thumb onto the trigger, about to pull it, until a demonic voice which sounded like if it was behind whispered, "There's no need to end your life, the fun has just began." ending it with a chuckle, before a hand bursted through his chest, causing a blood curdling scream. Foxy woke up, frightened, feeling his heart beating rapidly. His face was filled with dread and horror, as he began to get up and walk towards the door leading outside. He approached the outside world, seeing what made the scream: nothing. He was confused at that point, thinking that it was probably his imagination, until he looked down, finding blood on the grass. Foxy began to breathe heavily, trying not to panic, turning around slowly, being greeted by 2 pairs of white glowing eyes. The glow almost blinded the fox, having him block the light from his eyes with his hand. Then, without any warning, the creature leaped onto Foxy, as a scream escaped the fox's mouth, the monster attacking him. Foxy struggled getting free, punching and kicking the attacking enemy and even making several cuts on it's torso and a scar on the right eye with his hook. Then, the creature attempted to bite the pirate fox, but blocked it with his right arm, causing oil to leak out of arm. He tried to pull the arm away, only ripping off the jaw, bringing it with him, with red crimson blood pouring from the animal and onto Foxy. Finally, the monster suddenly vanished. The damage done to the poor fox remained on him, too painful to even get up. The fox flipped onto his front, groaning, as he was worried about what his friends were thinking of what happened to him, closing his eyes, resting. At 5:55 A.M., the injured fox's whole entire body felt like it was being torn apart, as a headache flew into him, moaning. He closed his eyes, as the pain became worse, fighting back the urge of screaming. Minutes later, the pain stopped, as there was a moment of silence, until hearing a faint, familiar, female voice saying, "F-foxy? Are you alright?" Foxy opened his eyes, turning his head where the voice was coming from, as his vision was blurry, so all he could see was a yellow blob. "C-chica?" Foxy asked. Chica began hugging Foxy happily, crying. Weakly, Foxy hugged her back, attempting to smile. Chica carried Foxy back into the pizzeria as the damaged fox limped. When they entered the building, Foxy fell over, as the pain took over his leg. The chicken caught him before he even hitted the floor, the poor injured fox moaning. "It's okay" Chica said as she petted the fox's head, carrying him back to his cove. The fox kept screaming from the pain infecting his leg. Chica placed her hand on his leg as the fox whimpered and screamed more, "If you want something, call me." Chica said as Foxy whimpered and groaned in pain. The chicken noticed the jaw of the attacker on Foxy's right arm, it's teeth sunk into it. She carefully pulled the jaw out of his arm, only causing him to scream more and have oil spilling out. Chica quickly covered the bite with both of her hands, the fox crying in pain. "Keep the wound covered when i'm gone." Chica told Foxy, now covering the bite with his hand. Chica left from the cove, as the fox moaned more in pain, falling over onto his back, tossing and almost screaming. 15 seconds later, the fox could see her coming back to the cove with toilet paper since there wasn't any casts in the pizzeria. Chica wrapped the toilet paper around Foxy's wound, the oil no longer coming out, but the pain was still continuing. 5 hours later, the fox was troubled from sleeping, constantly tossing and turning. Later he decided to check out the jaw. He looked to his left, the jaw laying there, picking it up, shocked from what he saw, as he dropped it in fear. The jaw looked exactly like his, but gray. Foxy was driven in terror as he began breathing heavily.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories Category:Stories that are rated PG-13